Life is for the Alive
by repomannumber1
Summary: When Mrs. Lovett finally convinces Sweeney to marry her will the wedding actually happen or will someone show up and ruin her plans. Act II will be up soon. Rated T for bloodshed. Please R&R, it's greatly appreciated.
1. Act I

A friend of mine wrote this on a dare from me and I really enjoyed it. Since she doesn't have an account she asked me to post it for her. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. (Act II will be posted very soon) Please R&R.

This was all done for the fun of it. Neither my friend or I own Sweeney Todd... no matter how much we wish that we did.

* * *

><p>Life is for the Alive<p>

Act I

Scene opens: We see **Sweeney Todd** standing near the window looking out at the fog and streets of London. His face still looks very angry (even after he's killed the judge). Then **Mrs. Lovett** walks in with a tray in her hands.

**Lovett**: Brought you some breakfast dear. _(sets tray down on chair)_ Mr. T, can I ask you a question?

**Todd**: What?

**Lovett**: What did your Lucy look like…? Can't hardly remember can you?

**Todd**: She had yellow hair.

**Lovett**: _(walks over to _**Todd** _and stands next to him)_ You got to lay this all behind you now, she's gone. Life is for the alive, my dear. We could have a life us two, maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by.

**Todd**: _(actually thinking about it; he turns to_ **Lovett**)

_(They stare into each other's eyes and share a long pause. __**Todd**__ then looks at a picture of _**Lucy**_. His eyes become cold; he could feel his heart pumping blood. His whole body becomes stiff.)_

**Lovett**: _(notices him staring at the picture)_ You know it's not good to keep all this love inside your heart and have nobody to give it to. You think she would like to see you suffering like this?

**Todd**: _(doesn't answer and looks back out the window)_

**Lovett**: Shouldn't you give me a chance, love?

**Todd**: _(still doesn't answer)_

**Lovett**: *sighs*_ (heads for the door)_

**Todd**: _(sees her)_ Wait.

**Lovett**: _(pauses and turns around)_

**Todd**: _(turns around)_ You're right, I can't keep this love all bundled up inside me forever. *sighs* I'll give you a chance.

**Lovett**: _(completely stunned and smiles)_ Oh Mr. Todd! This is the best news of my life! Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise you! I'll be the perfect wife! _(kisses his cheek then runs down the stairs)  
><em>**Todd**: _(watches her leave and then picks up the picture of_ **Lucy**_)_ I'm sorry my darling, I had to do it or else she'll keep bugging me about it until I die. Suppose she is right, what if you wanted me to move on with my life? Getting married or not, doesn't matter, you'll always be my first and only love _(eyes get watery)_…. Always. _(kisses picture)_

**Fade to Black**

Scene opens three months later: We see **Mrs. Lovett** and **Toby** at the church where **Mrs. Lovett** and **Sweeney Todd** will wed. **Mrs. Lovett** is wearing a beautiful/gorgeous white dress while **Toby** is in a dashing all black suit. The church is not like any old church, it is very breath taking. The roof is made of glass, the walls are made of marble, and it's so nicely decorated. Everything is perfect, except for one thing…. Where is the groom?

**Lovett**: What if something terrible happened to him?

**Toby**: Maybe this is a sign of fate that you're not meant to marry him.

**Lovett**: Oh, don't be silly Toby. This is the man of my dreams.

**Toby**: I just don't think this is such a good idea; he seems like a bad man. The way he used to look out the window all day, with nothing but hate in his eyes and revenge running around in his mind.

**Lovett**: _(sits_ **Toby** _down on the church's bench and puts hands on his shoulders)_ Tobias, listen once I say "I do" and become Mrs. Todd our family will become one. _(smiles) _haven't you always wanted a family?

**Priest**: I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment Madame, but I have another wedding after this one. So if your fiancé is not here in ten minutes then I'm afraid I'm going to start the other one first.

**Lovett**: *sighs* Alright father. I'll go home and check to see if he's there; no worries. _(to_ **Toby**_)_ I'll be right back son, stay here. _(_**Toby** _nods and_ **Mrs. Lovett** _walks out of the church)_

**Fade to Black**


	2. Act II

Here is the second act of Life is for the Alive. Now it's time for you to find out if Sweeney and Lovett's wedding will actually happen or if something is going to backfire.

The final scene is used in this act, most of the lyrics have been left out for the sake of space. If you are real fans you should already know the lyrics to the song. If you've just barely watched the movie or have never seen it; I recomend looking up the lyrics to see what's missing.

Neither myself nor my friend (the one who wrote this) own Sweeney Todd. The reason I know that, we wouldn't have let Sweeney kill Mrs. Lovett if we did.

* * *

><p>Life is for the Alive<p>

Act II

Scene opens: We see **Sweeney Todd** in his barber shop looking for his coat.

**Todd**: Where is that bloody coat? _(sees part of a sleeve hanging out of the trunk, opens trunk, grabs jacket, and puts it on; he hears a loud noise… BONK! It sounds like it's coming from the closet; _**Sweeney** _opens the closet door)_

**Woman**: *gasps*

**Todd**: Who are you? What are you doing here?

_(_**Woman**_ runs and_ **Todd** _grabs his razor and runs after her; she leads him into the bake house. She opens the door and pauses for she hears no footsteps anymore.)_

**Todd**: _(softly)_ Madame.

**Woman**: _(turns around and backs away when she sees_ **Todd**_ holding up his razor he then walks towards her)_ Wait Benjamin it's…-

**Todd**: _(interrupts her and pauses; in shock)_ Why do you call me that?

**Woman**: Because it's me…. Lucy.

**Todd**: _(talks in a furious tone)_ That is the biggest lie that I've ever heard coming out of someone's mouth, because Lucy is dead. So if you are her, prove it.

**Woman**: *smiles* Alright I will. _(walks to oven; opens door)_

**Todd**: _(looks at the woman and sees the light reflecting off her face; looks just like_ **Lucy**_: her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips… her face;_ **Todd**_ walks towards her and drops razor)_ Still not convinced.

**Woman**: You will be after the final test. *grins*

**Todd**: _(looks at her suspiciously)_ Final te —

**Woman**: _(holds_ **Todd's face and kisses him)**

**Todd**: _(seeing flashbacks in his head of him and_ **Lucy**_; remembering the wonderful times they shared)_

**Woman**:_ (stops and smiles)_

**Todd**: _(eyes widen)_ Oh… My… God, LUCY IT IS YOU! _(kisses her again then hugs her)_ And to think I was going to…

**Woman's Voice**: Mr. T?

**Lucy**: Who is that?

**Todd**: Must be Mrs. Lovett. _(thinks)_ Quick, lie on the floor; pretend you're dead.

**Lucy**: _(confused)_ Why?

**Todd**: She told me you were dead so she could have me all to herself now it's time for a second revenge. *grins*

**Lucy**: *grins* Good. _(lies on the floor)_

**Todd**: _(sees rat crawling on the floor, picks it up, grabs razor, and slices its head off. Takes off jacket, lets blood drip all over his sleeves and on_ **Lucy**_'s neck, he then throws the rat and razor.)_

**Lovett**_: (walks in; sees body on the floor)_

**Todd**:_ (looks at _**Lovett**_, furiously; angry voice)_ You know who that is?

**Lovett**:_(walks over to the body; eyes widen)_ You.

**Todd**: You knew she lived.

**Lovett**: I was only thinking of you. _(eyes get watery)_

**Todd**: You lied to me.

_(_**Todd**_ and _**Lovett**_ sing the final scene. *Note: Skipping to the end)_

**Todd**: And life is for the alive, my dear so let's keep living it

**Lovett & Todd**: Just keep living it

**Todd**: Really living it _(throws _**Lovett**_ in oven)_

**Lovett**:_ (screams)_

**Todd**:_ (closes door)_

**Lucy**:_ (gets up and runs to _**Todd**_; they kiss with passion) _

**Fade to Black**

Scene opens two years later: We see **Lucy** sitting in a rocking chair with two month old **baby Johanna**. It's a cold night. There's thunder and lightning that scares **baby Johanna**. **Benjamin** is seen lighting the fireplace.

*thunder*

**Baby Johanna**: *cries*

**Lucy**:_ (rocks Johanna)_ Shhh… it's alright my sweet, it's just thunder.

**Benjamin**: _(walks over to _**Lucy**_ and _**Johanna**_)_ You're safe my turtledove. _(kisses _**baby Johanna**_ on forehead)_

**Lucy**:_ (looks at _**Benjamin**_ and smiles)_

**Benjamin**:_ (smiles back; comes closer to her face to kiss her… but then)_

*door opens* *wind blows the candle flames out and the fire place*

_(It's pitch black;_ **Benjamin** _and_ **Lucy** _are both very startled._ **Lucy** _stands next to_ **Benjamin**_ and holds his hand with one hand and hold _**Johanna**_ with the other.)_

**Benjamin**: _(softly)_ Take Johanna upstairs, stay with her, and hide… go now.

**Lucy**: And you?

**Benjamin**: I'll be fine… go.

**Lucy**: But— _(_**Benjamin**_ looks at her; she gets his message then leaves)_

**Benjamin**: _(grabs razor from his pocket; walks towards kitchen)_

_(lightning flashes so bright you can see_ **Mrs. Lovett** _standing behind_ **Benjamin** _with a meat cleaver in her hand and wearing her wedding dress still; evil expression)_

**Benjamin**: _(hearing footsteps; loudly)_ SHOW YOURSELF!

**Lovett**: _(stabs _**Benjamin**_ in the back)_

**Benjamin**: _(falls and lets go of the razor; tries to get up, but can't)_

**Lovett**: _(keeps stabbing him and is screaming; stops; she whispers in his ear)_ Life is for the alive my dear. _(takes out meat cleaver; _**Benjamin**_ is dead; she gets meat, throws it on the floor; turns _**Benjamin**_ over and kisses him on the lips; she is covered in blood and blood is everywhere)_

**Lucy**: _(has seen the whole thing; she starts to run towards _**Johanna**_)_

**Lovett**: _(quickly grabs pistol that was hidden in her garter, and shoots _**Lucy**_)_

**Lucy**: _(falls and _**Lovett**_ walks to her; _**Lucy**_ is dead)_

**Lovett**: _(whispers in _**Lucy**_'s ear) _Poor thing._ (she hears _**baby Johanna**_ crying; she walks over to her, picks her up, glares at her for a few minutes then turns around and leaves; looks back at the two dead bodies) _*grins*_ (turns away and walks out the door and into the fog of London; they disappear) _Shhh… it's alright my sweet. *evil laugh*

**Fade to Black**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the story. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. My friend is writing a sequel for this, so depending on the reviews I may or may not post it. So if you want to see what happens to Johanna and Lovett please R&amp;R. :D<strong>


End file.
